Harry Potter Bonding
by doyourpart9045
Summary: Cece and Ty discover a similar hobby just in time for The Deathly Hallows Part 2. First Tyce  or Cy or whichever  story. A little RockyxDeuce


Hey I don't own Shake it up or Harry Potter

Tyce

Cece P.O.V.

Lying on the floor, blowing on the super glue I just put on my bracelet to hold it together, I watched What Not to Wear, criticizing nearly everything.

"Hey Cece" I jumped at the voice and turned to see Ty standing by my window.

"Oh hey Ty" I turned back to the t.v. "Whatcha need?"

"What are you doing" He seemed confused so I looked at him and he was looking at my wrist.

"Oh I had to put super glue on this bracelet so that it would stay on" He nodded with a skeptical look on his face.

"Right, well wheres Rocky? My mom wants her home."

"Um last I heard she was studying in her room 'unable to hang' in her words" I used finger quotes and looked at him.

"No she told us she was coming over here to rehearse for the show this Saturday" I sat up and looked at Ty.

"Wait Rocky lied? To both of us?" I was flabbergasted

"Looks like it" Ty walked over to the couch and sat down. Now Ty can be awesome to hang with but this was a little weird.

"Umm so why are you still here then?"

"Ouch Cece, that hurts" he put his hand on his heart in mock anguish. I laughed.

"No I mean normally when you find out that Rocky isn't here you leave"

"True but if I go home without Rocky I'll be in a load of trouble, so I'm going to invade your house until she comes back"

"Well invade away" I laughed and laid down again. A trailer for Harry Potter 7 part 2 came on and I squealed and sat up to watch forgetting that I wasn't alone.

"Whoa Cece what was that?" Ty laughed and I turned a deep shade of red and turned to look at him.

"I- uh you know- I like the Harry Potter movies" I laughed shakily and turned away as my face continued to try and match my hair.

"So you've never read the books?"

"Ha no Cece Jones does not read" I laughed at his suggestion when Flynn walked in.

"Cece you left your Harry Potter book in the bathroom, again!" he dropped it on my stomach.

"Oof!" I stood up and put the book on the coffee table. "Flynn! Go to your room!" I half chased him out of the room and turned around to see Ty holding my 7th Harry Potter book. And yep there went my face, trying to be more like my hair again. "That's uh-not uh- mine." I said mine in a tone that would have rivaled a deflating balloon.

"So Cece Jones does read" he smirked at me and I glared.

"Okay yeah yeah Cece Jones can read, I just choose not to in most cases"

"Now what I want to know is how my little sisters best friend, who I've known for most of my life, is a fan of Harry Potter and I didn't know about it?"

"I don't tell a lot of people, not even Rocky knows the extent of my...obsession" I look down blushing again. Stupid cheeks.

"Obsession?" he questioned and I nodded. "tell me then…" he paused for a second "Did you cry?" I looked up and saw him smiling.

"For what?" I looked up.

"When you turned eleven and had to go to 6th grade?" He chuckled.

"maybe" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Me too."

"Who would've guessed that the ladys man Ty Blue was a potterhead!" I laughed as he shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' sort of way.

"Hey they're awesome books."

"Trust me I know" We laughed and shared favorite scenes and quotes. We decided to go to the midnight showing together, instead of dragging along friends that would rather be sleeping. Finally after about 2 hours there was a knock at the door that soon revealed Rocky. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ty sitting on the couch.

"Oh um hey Ty what are you doing over here?" She slowly walked towards the couch.

"Well I originally came over to tell my adorable, responsible, _honest_ sister that her mother needed her help, however I ended up waiting for my adorable, irresponsible, lying sister to get back from God knows where." I felt like I was invading in a very personal moment, so naturally I sat up and watched with eager eyes. "Where have you been Rocky? You told me and mom that you were coming over here to rehearse, but Cece said you told her you were busy studying!" Ty got up and walked over to her, towering over her with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry okay I- uh I was at the library" I stood up.

"Why didn't you just say you went to the library then?" I really didn't understand Rocky sometimes.

"Because I wanted constant peace for once?" She shrugged and walked over to the couch. I figured that made sense, until of course I looked at Ty and he looked at me with an 'are you buying this?' look on his face. I subtly shrugged and he looked at Rocky and mimicked.

"Alright whatever, either way we need to go back home, mom's probably been wondering where we are for an hour now." They got up and headed for the window. I waved goodbye and headed for my room.

The following week continued in a semi normal fashion, except Ty would occasionally pop in to show me something Harry Potter related. I think Rocky was getting irritated but I wasn't completely sure. The night of the premier came and me and Ty got to the theater at noon, were 6th in line and ready to wait. We had cards, food, music and a Harry Potter trivia game we thought we'd play with people in line later in the afternoon. We played cards for a while, join a dance battle (and won) and ate most of our food. Around 10 o'clock the theater people let us in the theater we would be watching the movie in so they could clear up some space. We pulled out the trivia game and went to the big stretch of open floor in front of the screen sat down and started playing. As we assumed people kept coming up asking to join. Soon we had over half the theater playing, and the ones that weren't were mostly the parents that brought their kids. At 11:45 we started cleaning up and getting excited. The movie started to cheers and everyone watched happily. People laughed at the right times, cried at the right times and cheered when Voldemort died. The movie let out and I was exhausted and bummed.

"Hey what wrong?" Ty gently bumped me with his elbow without taking his hands out if his pocket.

"I'm just bummed that it's over I guess, I mean I have years dedicated to this series and now its…"

"Done" he finished for me

"Yeah" I sighed "But it was a good ending so I'm okay with it."

"Well good, I wouldn't want you to be to bummed" He smiled and I swear I felt my stomach flutter just ever so slightly, but I couldn't be positive. I smiled back and looped my arm through his and leaned against his shoulder as we walked.

"The one downside to midnight shows is how tired you are once the movies over." I yawned and heard Ty yawn too.

"Yeah but it's usually worth it in the long run" I looked up at him.

"Well isn't someone just being positive penny this morning" He laughed and this time I know I felt the flutter.

"I guess I'm just in a good mood"

"Even though it's almost three in the morning and we decided walking would be fine when we went to get in line without thinking it through?" I questioned. He chuckled. Flutter flutter. Damn.

"Yeah, I mean it was a fun night" Flutter. " The movie was good, we got most of our theater to play a huge trivia game, and I finally go to experience this with someone who wanted to be there as much as I did." He looked down and smiled at me. I'm dead. Rocky's going to kill me. I'm pretty sure the phrase 'fraternizing with the enemy' has nothing on 'liking my best friends brother'. I smiled and looked out at the street. It was almost all Harry Potter fans walking home. Seeing all the scarlet and gold, and silver and green was like a reminder that I would probably never see a sight like this again. Or at least not for a long time. We finally made it our apartment building and Ty walked me to my door. "I'll see you tomorrow Cece." he said with a final smile and wave and walked down the hall. I shut the door, went into my room and flopped on my bed. I have a serious problem.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I woke up at 8, like always, and went to get in the shower. I walked by Ty's room and he was passed out on his bed. I thought I heard him come home around 3 but I don't know if that was a dream or not. It might sound weird but I've had a lot of dreams about Ty coming home from the premier since Cece told me they were going together. I don't know why exactly, maybe I'm worried because it sounds like a date? I mean if it was any other two people I would say yes it was a date but because it was my brother and my best friend, I don't know maybe my mind decided thats not possible. After showering changing and a lot more thinking than I should be I went out onto the fire escape climbed down and into Cece's apartment. It was 9 and she was walking around in pj's eating a bowl of cereal, half doing the steps for the show tonight. I thought for sure she would still be sleeping.

"Hey Cece" I smiled and she jumped a little. Why'd she jump? Is she hiding something? Something with my brother?

"Oh hey Rocky" she smiled and continued her half rehearsal.

"So how was the movie?" I prompted, mostly to stop my mind from jumping to conclusions.

"Sad, good, amazing, freaking incredible!" she got more excited with each word. "You have to come see it with me!"

"But you saw it last night"

"Yeah but I'm planning on seeing this one at least 3 times" she stated. She was a weird one but I loved her, and she loved me. Did she love my brother?

"Hey Cece?" I had to ask it was killing me!

"What's up?" she looked at me and continued to eat her cereal.

"Umm I was just...you know, wondering…" She raised her eyebrows and hummed a mmhmm to get me to continue. "Do you...umm….Like ty?" I said the last part quickly.

"Uh yeah he's pretty cool why?" she thought I meant 'like' as a person.

"No I mean...you know _like_ Ty" I emphasized like this time and her eyes got a little wider, then went back to normal.

"Rocky, he's your brother, what would even push you to think that?" she said almost accusingly. I laughed nervously.

"I don't know honestly, but never mind forget I asked." I smiled a little embarrassed that I even considered it. We laughed it off and Cece went to get dressed so we could head down to the studio and rehearse. After the show I spent the night and we had a fun girly gossipy night. The next day I told her I had to head home to clean my room and left through the window. I climbed through my window just as my mom was picking up things and putting them in her purse.

"Hey sweety I'm heading out for a little bit Ty is out with some friends until later tonight I'll let you know in a little bit if I'll be home for dinner. Bye I love you" and she was gone. I whipped out my phone and sent a quick text. After I pulled out my computer and started surfing the net. I could clean my room later. 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door I ran over and opened it. Seeing who it was I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Hey baby!" I smiled as he let me down.

"Hey Deuce!" I pulled him into the room and shut the door. Okay so maybe I am dating Deuce. And maybe I haven't exactly told Cece...or anyone yet. But I'm a little nervous to see Cece's opinion and Deuce is nervous about Ty, since they are friends and all. So we've been keeping it a secret. We went over to the couch and we talked for a little bit.

"So if I ask you something can you not, ya know kill me?" I got a little apprehensive but nodded. "Do you think it's possible that Ty likes Cece?" I think my heart stopped.

"Um why would you ask that?" I heard my voice crack a little and Deuce took my hands.

"Well he just talks about her more than he used to" he shrugged looking at my hands.

"I-uh I don't know, but I asked Cece if she liked him yesterday." Deuce looked at me.

"And?" I shook my head no. "Huh, I would've guessed she did."

"Why?"

"Well she looks at him...I don't know different. But I guess if she said she didn't like him you can't argue it." I nodded my head in agreement then stopped abruptly. "What?"

"Well…I don't know if she said…"

"Rocky, she said she didn't like him right."

"well she said that he was my brother" I said a little unsure.

"Rocky, did she say 'no I don't like your brother' or any variation of that?" Deuce prompted.

"She basically said that, she said 'Rocky, he's your brother, what would even push you to think that?' so pretty much yeah."

"Rocky, I think Cece does like Ty."

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" I was really confused and was starting to regret all the time I spent on homework instead of studying people.

"Did you ever say anything that would lead her to believe you would be okay with it?" I sighed

"Not exactly" He pulled me over to him into a hug and kissed my temple.

"I don't know if its what you want to hear but I think you brother and best friend like each other." at that moment the door handle started to jingle and me and deuce jumped apart and I grabbed my computer just as Ty walked through the door.

"Hey Ty what are you doing home? Mom said you'd be gone all day." I tried to sound not guilty but I saw the suspicion in his eyes.

"My plans got canceled so I came home, hey Deuce what are you doing over here?" we looked at each other and the back at Ty.

"I am um helping him with uh-"

"Science!" Deuce cut me off knowing I was panicking.

"Ah that makes sense...sort of…" Ty walked by into the kitchen to grab a drink when deuce did the worst possible thing.

"Hey dude I have a question"

"Alright" Ty dragged out skeptically.

"Are you into Cece?" And with those four words there was soda all over the kitchen floor and some of the cabinets.

"What!"

"Ty!" I ran over to help him clean up before our moms 'mom senses' start tingling. After a few tense, awkward moments of me and Ty cleaning, Deuce broke it.

"So thats a yes?"

"Deuce where are you getting this idea!" we got the mess cleaned up and I now knew that Deuce was right.

"All you've talked about for the past week is Cece! Cece's dancing, Cece's jokes,Cece's _hair_!" Ty looked at me a little worried.

"Look Ty honestly it wouldn't thrill me if my brother and best friend started dating, but on the off chance that you got married me and Cece would finally be related!" I laughed and he chuckled along.

"Well when you put it that way, I'm kind of crazy about her" He looked down and I walked over and hugged him. I knew what it was like to like someone and be afraid of what people would say.

"I need to tell you something Ty…" he looked up and I grabbed Deuces hand. "Me and Deuce are dating"

"Damn…" Ty looked sad.

"What?" I looked from Deuce back to Ty.

"I know that look, he's about to say something about Cece." Ty looked up at Deuce and chuckled.

"I owe her 30 bucks." I gasped and left Ty and Deuce standing there. I went to the fire escape and climbed up to Cece's apartment, and through the window. She was sitting on the the couch watching tv.

"You made a bet with my brother that I would date Deuce!" I shouted and she jumped a little, looked at me and smiled.

"So your dating Deuce?"

"Thats irrelevant! You made a bet that I would date him!" I said a little quieter but still loud. Her smile grew.

"So what I'm getting here is your dating Deuce!"

"Yes but-" she jumped up and hugged me.

"I can't even be mad at you for not telling me, I'm so happy for you!" she pulled away and I smiled. Then my smile dropped a little.

"Cece, honestly, do you like my brother?" she her smile vansihed and she stepped back.

"I told you rocky he's your brother-"

"Thats not what I asked Cece" I said a little more sternly. And she faltered. "Yes or no, do you like my brother?"

"Can you reword the question and leave out the word brother?" Cece asked possibly stalling.

"Umm, yes or no do you like Ty?" I tried and I knew. I saw it in her eyes. She nodded biting her bottom lip

"Really?" I look at Cece and her eyes widen dramatically. Then I looked around Cece and there was Deuce and Ty standing in the door way. Ty was waiting semi expectantly for Cece's response. I looked at her and her eyes were asking my permission. I nodded and turned her to Ty.

Cece's P.O.V.

Rocky nodded and turned me around and I swear I thought I was going to throw up, but in a good way. I nodded and walked over to Ty. Deuce scooted pass Ty to go to Rocky and I hugged Ty. He was smiling just as wide as I figured I was. He leaned down but stopped at a noise we looked over at Rocky who was trying to smile but Deuce just pulled her into a hug facing away from us and nodded. I looked back at Ty and he leaned down again and kissed me. I was in heaven. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hey guess what" I whispered to him.

"What?" he smiled whispering also. I pulled away quickly and pointed to Deuce who was releasing Rocky from his hug.

"You owe me 30 bucks!" I laughed. He chuckled and kissed my temple. In between his kiss he mumbled:

"How about I buy you dinner?" I smiled and nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Okay please no PDA!" Rocky whined. I giggled and walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you Rocky"

"Hey just think if this works out we'll be in-laws!" I squealed and we both fell into a ramble of how awesome that would be until someone cleared their throat. We looked over at Ty and Deuce who both had a scared look on their face. Me and Rocky laughed and then went over to them and grabbed our boyfriends hands and dragged them outside to go for a walk or get food or really just hang out.


End file.
